JUSTIN BIEBER a day in with a day out
by sillypilly24
Summary: summary inside JUSTIN BIEBER first fanfic ratedT
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY

Okay so her name is yanet monique lopez shes 16 years old and she attends lincoln high yeah she was your average girl popular but not stuck up she was pretty much good at everything varsity volleyball , basketball, softball, and track out of many hidden talents she had one that she was proud of was acting! She never took that for granted because she felt that when she was on that stage preforming she could escape the world in wich she was in. She never really looked buff and stuff she looked skinny beautiful with light brown eyes a brunett. At school she was loved she never let popularity change her character she always stayed humble but she was never to soft to the point were people knew not to mess with her ….but at home it was a completely different storyy. Her dad abused her for everysingle thing from not getting an 95% and above in school to not scoring 50 in her games YEAH he was an ASS. And her mom … well she was never in the picture to her dad bieng her self was like bieng a daughter he never wanted. But what will happen when the most loved and talked about boy becomes her nextdoor neighbor will he be her night and shinning armor or the person who ruins it all ? read to find out

CH!

DISCLAIMER! I don't own real people or songs!:) enjoy

HERE WE GO

"say ahh.. cause we don't buy no drinks at the bar we pop champaign cause we got that dou-" ugh waking up in the morning blahh! Why I chose say ahh as my ringtone idk but it wakes me up in thee morning! Another day at school I took my shower straightned my hair put some red vans my . skinnys and my "LINCOLN GIRLS ATHLETIC" shirt we had a game today great! /sarcasm intended/ I went down stairs to the sunshine that is my father'hey dad' ' hey you readyy for your game?" 'Yea-' okay good remember don't drive it in try to do a jump shot and remember 50 points or not you know the consequences !' 'yeah okay dad bye' gosh why in the pig flring world is he an ass ! its not like i dnt try stupid old man I swear he needs to get laid! But before I could finish my train of thought I was caught of guard by new neighbors? WATHAA? I put my skateboard to the side and decided I had time to go sayy hi before school . as I was about to knock on the door-'oh I am soo sorry are you okayy?' 'huh?oh …yeah..no it was my fault sorry…' 'oh okayy hi im justin' woahhhhhh! Its that bieber kidd! Hes my neighbor I mean yeah his songs were catchyy but I wasn't ever a fan! 'oh yeah your that bieber kid! Ha..ha..ha hi! My names yanet' ' oh lol hey yanet so are you a fan' 'uhm…..well your songs are okayy but….wel…no sorry' 'hahaha that's alright so where you headed?' ' oh SNAP! Actually im headed to school nice talking to yah! ' wait uhmm by anychance are you going to lincoln high?' ' actually yeah…wait..your the new kid!' ' yeah mind if I join yahh?' ' hmm. Shure but please keep up I take my skate board.' 'Sweet! Let me go get mine ' ….. and just like that the bieber kid was my next door neighbor and new to my school!

review review or not lol :) first fan fic !


	2. Chapter 2

CH2!

I own nobody that is real!

**JUSTINS POV**

_Okay so today I was moving new city new friends but ugh! I don't want new friends ! MY MOM WAS MAKING me go to public school I guess I meen im gonna be here till I graduate and that in like 3 years as I was going out the door to go to school I guess without looking or something I made a girl fall… she was beautiful I meen yeah caitlin and jasmine are gorgeas but nothing compared to this girl! She was beautiful dark long brown hair_ wait shes still on ground crap! It turns out she wasn't a fan and she skateboarded sweet! She was extremly cool about me bieng me …. Actually I don't even think she cared! Haha that was fine with me once she was standing I saw that she was even prettier than before her light brown eyes could light up the sky and damn! That smile is just….. woahh woahhh woahhh bieber hold up man! You need to take things in not a one time! ! but this girl she had me in a daze ….._

**AT SCHOOL**

**Yanet POV**

_Me and the bieber kid raced to school boarding and might I add he can board! But he kept starring it was wierrd! Oh did I forget to mention I have a boyfriend anthony ! yes he is the best me and him were the "it" couple at our school….why? why because we both were at the top both starrs at errthangg we did he was everything I needed he knew about my dad and well.. he knew my storyy and he still loved me ….._

_I was walking to my 1__ST__ PER. CLASS preap MATH and I sat with my crew REBECCAchavez MONICA MARKtonancy| and andy they were my creww rebecca was a thing with chavez and the rest just friends they were the best they always told me I was pretty and that I would go farr in acting but I never believed them as I was caught off again by my train of though someone walks through the door.,.,,_'hi im justin bieber new here' 'oh yess mr bieber hope your finding it well at the school?' ' um..well yes just confused were all the classes were at that's all' 'well theres always a way to fix that..you see that seat next to monique….'fuck to the mother! She pointed at me blahhhh yeah my names yanet but they all call me by my midlle name it was "cooler" or watever 'oh yeah yanet' 'so you've met?' 'um in a matter of speaking will she be showing me around' 'bieber you read my mind who better to show you around then the most known of them all huh….. so go on now I need to get back to my lesson' oh lawwd! Great im stuck with bieber well it didn't borther me but I meen becca had a spazz attack she is inlove with bieber she was drooling …'so hey yanet ' 'hey bieber let me see your schedule'

_1__st__- math_

_2__nd__- us history_

_3__rd__- piano_

_4__th__- theater_

_5__th__ – gym_

_6__th__- reading_

_7__th__ – art _

_8__th__ – science_

_9__th__- office helper_

_10__th__- band_

_Ugh! GREAT ALL CLASSES EXEPT 10__TH__ WHY MEE! OH WELL ATLEAST I WONT BE LATE so this year just got interesting I was the only office helper now I get companyy yay! I think….._

'cool bieber we got 9 outta 10 classes guess you will be sticking with me all day!' 'cool I get to have a friendly and pretty face ' oh lawwd! He called me pretyy! Then andy caughed "ahem..' ' oh yess bieber this is my crew ' 'that's chavez ,becca,monica,andy ,mark,and tonancy ' 'hi im justin bieber' 'YEA I KNOWWWW I AM A HUGE FAN HI !HI!' OH GOD REBECCA told you she spazzed! ' its good to meet a fan ' _BEEEEEEEEEEp _' oh bieber that's the bell for second common!' _as I was stepping out side with bieber by myside I get yanked to the lockers guess who! '_anthonyy hey baby you scared me bby boy*kisses* ' 'well hi to you to hows my girl been goood I hope?' ' haha yess missing you ….oh yea! Hey I met the new kid well he has like all classes with me ' _I turn to bieber who has his head down but why?...well I guess something bothered him I introduced him to anthonyy _' hi im justin bieber and you are …' ' oh hey man welcome to lincoln high hey im anthonyy moniques boyfriend nice to meet yah' 'yeah same here well we gotta get to class so can I have monique bac?' I knew he was jocking and so did anthonyy and with that we walked off to 2nd period well then todayy was gonna be interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

**JUSTINS POV**

_The day was going by pretty well It was now lunch time and I was happy I got to know yanet a little bettr turns out the girl was extremely popular but the thing about her was she wasn't stuck up actually she was farr from stuck up she was humble and just awesome I meen she had that vibe that you would just want to be around her earlier some jerks dropped a nerds stuff wich all it was ,was books she helped him and she kept him from having a frown on his face hahaha and then she went off on those jerks but… damn.. she looked mighty fine mad …it was now lunch time and I was nervous I meen could I sit with her…_

'so bieber this is the cafeteria it hugeee! '..'yea this place is pretty big so ..uhm. .were .am.. ..sit? '..'bieber dont trip you sir are gonna sit at my table consider that an honor.. nahh just kidding idc just I cnt be seen with you ugh!' _and with that she walked away I cnt believe she just said that I mean .. I thought she wa-..'_yo bieber I was kidding ofcourse you can sit with me Im not a bitch you know that hahah I had you fooled there for a second common boi I lahh yahh get yo singang bootayy over hurr!'_ she was good but the way she talked to me I just felt so ….. I don't even know my self but I knew I was falling hard … when we got to her table I met the rest of her "crew" it was 7 boys and 5 girls BOYS: andy , mark, Brandon, nick, Lawrence, joseph, and alejandro they were all cool and chill and the GIRLS: Rebecca ,monica , tonancy, pilar, and alex as the guys chill and cool I was glad to be a part of it I was going real great till'….._'hey baby'.. 'hey anthonyy boo! Were you been'.. 'gettn lunch baby girl yah miss mee?' *kisses*' haha well obviously ' _and just like that I was the third wheel great just lovely bieber that's what you get when you let your win! (__**antony**__)'_**so bieber you play sports?' .. **_'_uhm yeah I actuallyplay basketball , baseball, and I run track '…._**' That's whats up maynee hey you wana be on the basketball team were in the season and I know if I recommend you coach will definitely giva yahh a chance you up to it bro?' .. **_' uhmm yeah thanks man ' _fuck my balls! It was hard to compete with this guy he was really cool and aiight but owell and just like that I was gonna be on the basketball team ….and just like that we were off to the next class _!

**Yanets POV**

_Today was goin great so far there was a new person in the "crew" and errbody liked him he was also gonna be on the basketball team with was great ! cause well we practice in the same gym now we were off to theater the class were I was my own person in my own world nobody cause stop my shine it was the only place where I could give my all and always be aprecited….._

'aiight biebs we are here the land of mystery drama sadness and wonder do you dare step in this magical world with i?' …..' hahah oh god your funni you know that and …yes I shall' …..(**maya angelou:still I rise ) **oh okay knock em' dead you can do this Monique you got this you can relate to this make em' cry….."

,just like moons and like suns With the certainty of tides Just like hopes springing high,  
Still I'll rise Did you want to see me broken?  
Bowed head and lowered eyes?  
Shoulders falling down like teardrops,  
Weakened by my soulful cries

You may shoot me with your words,  
You may cut me with your eyes,  
You may kill me with your hatefulness,  
But still, like air, I'll rise.

_By then I had tears in my eyes the poem was so much like me and It meant so much to mee when they turned on the lights everybody was crying I didn't know I could impact this on them but I could relate ….. "_ms lopez I am…. Speechless that was great young lady you are gonna go farr in life never forget that ..' (justin)'woahh yanet that was deep I never knew you like that great job' ' haha dude thanks and I wrote that myself its just sometimes what I feel' ! 'alright biebs we gotta get to gym common boi I cnt miss mah class!

AFTER SCHOOL

'bye anthonyy love you ill be back for practice gotta get home and get my shizz !' 'aiight baby see you '…..


End file.
